ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Spooky Dark Night
The Spooky Dark Night or A Halloween with Creatures Around The World is an upcoming 2017 American/Japanese 2d and 3D computer animated fantasy comedy film produced by 20th Century Fox or Sony Pictures Animation and DreamWorks Animation. The film will be released on October 27, 2017 by 20th Century Fox. The film, along with Boss Baby, Captain Underpants and A Hero of Camelot will mark the first time DreamWorks Animation released four films in the same year 2017. The visual effects and performance capture, similar to that of Wild Kratts, were done at WETA Digital in United States, who also co-produced the film. It is an international co-production between the Japan, Spanish countries and United States. The film, which takes some similaries to Disney 's Zootopia, ''Universal's ''''SING'' and Blue Sky 's Ice Age''.'' Plot The movie starts back in 31 of October on North America. The family Krattestein and monsters make a trip to the Zoo of the Kratt Brothers on the night of Halloween but Christmas slugs prepared to cancel forever Halloween, if you cancel their calendar, will be its worst tragedy of their times. (More soon) Characters Heroes *Ray Romano as Riot Krattestein (the film's main protagonist, is a Lion.) *Queen Latifah as Konnie Krattestein (the film's main deuteragonist, is a Lioness.) *Steven Jonhs as Hallowilbur Krattestein (The film's secondary deuteragonist.) *Alan Tudyk as Hauntario Krattestein (The film's terciary deuteragonist and is brother of Hallowilbur.) *Adam Sandler as Khonor (one of the film's tritagonists and one of the two Krattestein Zombies.) *Dennis Bateman as Luke (one of the film's tritagonists and other of the two Krattestein Zombies.) *Idris Elba as Stev (one of the film's tritagonists. Stev is a Capybara) *Hugh Jackman as Howard (one of the film´s tritagonists. Howard is a Anteater) *Breendan Fraser as Peg (one of the film´s tritagonists. Peg is a Spectacled Bear and is Howard´s Pet) *Ferb Katieson as Terrorardo (one of the tetartagonists. Terrorardo is a Sea Otter and Krattestein Grandpa) *Nicole Kidman as Ojosa (one of the tetartagonists. Ojosa is a Pig and Krattestein Grandma) *Hudson Grant and Eric Bauza as Kig and Kag (two of the film's tetartagonists. Kig and Kag are Opossums.) *Laurence Jackson as Jake (one of the film's secondary tetartagonist. Jake is a Marionette Seal.) *Cory Doran as Zeg (one of the film's other tritagonists. Zeg is a Thylacine Ghost.) *Lady Gaga as Weirda (a witch cat and the singer of this film) *Dee Bradley Baker as Jawy (one of the film´s other tritagonists. Jawy is a Vampire Badger.) *Josh Gad as Gordon (one of the film´s other tritagonists. Gordon is a Giant Panda.) *Phil Jonhston as Brandon (one of the film´s other tritagonist. Brandon is a Frankentein Sloth) Villains (Antagonists) *Shawn Ashmore as King Slugeorge (a mad slug Santa Claus and the film's main antagonist. In the end. It will be exploded into a thousand pieces by the Ezequiel Krattestein Brother´s menger.) *Tim Curry as Prince Slugeorge (King Slugeorge´s son and the film's second antagonist. In the end, cries of the Dead of King Slugeorge.) *more as Slug Elfs (King Slugeorge's henchmens and the tirth antagonists in the film. In the end, cries of the Dead of King Slugeorge.) Confirmation This film was confirmed From The Creators Of ""Shrek"", ""Penguins of Madagascar"" and ""Kung Fu Panda"" Trailers * The Spooky Dark Night/Trailer Soundtrack * Making Halloween * My October Light * The Peruvian Uncles * Badger´s Fly * A Slug December * Bad Romance (by Lady Gaga) Trivia * The Good Characters are based on Wild Kratts Pictures. * Ezequiel Krattestein Brothers are inspired on The Kratt Brothers. * Cory Doran speaks in this film as Rex (Wild Kratts)Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Halloween Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Films Category:Movies Category:2017 Category:Animation Category:Japanese-American Category:Non-Fanon Category:Sony Pictures Animation